Parental Approval
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Hans and Clemson are celebrating their first anniversary of meeting each other. While they are trying to enjoy their day together their parents come for an unannounced visit. Will Hans and Clemson be able to celebrate their special day? Or will their parents force them to come apart? Read and Review please!
1. The Surprise Arrival

Parental Approval

Chapter 1: The surprise visit

It was a clear morning in Hoboken, besides the fires, crime sprees, and police sirens going off, it was a peaceful morning. Inside the Hoboken zoo, Hans has gotten up early to surprise a certain someone. He jumped out of his habitat and scooped up a bunch of flowers.

He smiled as he smooth his feathers on his head.

"Clemy, wait till you see the surprise I got you."

Hans jumped over to Clemson habitat and tiptoed into the cave. He smiled as he saw Clemson curled up and hugging his tail in his sleep. He tiptoed over to him and gently nudged the sleeping lemur.

"Clemy-kitty. Wakey-wakey babe."

"Five more minutes, mommy..," Clemson muttered, rolling onto his other side.

Hans smirked. Clemson looked so cute when he was sleeping and mistaking him for someone else. Hans bend down and picked him up.

"Clemson wake up!"

Clemson snorted and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hans? What?" he yawned.

"Come on Kitten-face. It's going to be a great day today."

"Why? What's so great about today?"

Hans smiled as he pulled Clemson out of his cave. The red lemur didn't know what was going on, but since his lover had a sneaky grin on his face, he decided to keep quiet to see what Hans was up to. Hans pulled the red lemur out of Hoboken before grabbing a picnic basket.

"Hans! What are we doing!?"

Hans just flashed him another grin and kept pulling him. The puffin had dragged the him to a clearing.

"Hans… what's this about?"

"Don't you remember Clemy-kitty?"

"Remember what?"

Hans pulled Clemson closer to him.

"It's the anniversary of when we first met. We met four years ago, on September 7th at 4:30 in the morning. Don't you remember?"

"Oh…now I do."

Hans gave a grin and spread a blanket on the grass and sat plates of food down.

"A picnic?" Clemson asked.

"A breakfast picnic." The Puffin replied sitting Clemson next to him. "And we are going to enjoy it."

Clemson watched as Hans sat two pancakes on a plate, a bacon smiley face on it, two strawberries eyes and bananas ears.

"Hans… is that supposed to be a pancake me?"

"Ja! That's for me. And this…" he pulled out a pancake that looked like Hans and sat it in front of Clemson, "Is for you."

"Pancakes of our faces… and we eat them?"

"Ja. So we can look at each other as we eat. While sharing…" He pushed a fruit smoothie in between them. "A strawberry banana fruit smoothie."

"My favorite!" Clemson smiled.

"I know…" Hans grinned as he pulled Clemson towards him.

Clemson closed his eyes. He had a feeling that this would be a great day to start off his day was with a k-

"Clemson!"

Clemson's eyes shot opened and pulled back. He turned his head to see a red fur lemur and a black fur lemur coming up the hill. Clemson jumped up in horror. It couldn't be. Not here, not now!

"Vat is it Clemy?" Hans asked.

Clemson pointed in horror at the lemurs coming towards them.

"M-m-my parents!"


	2. Lacy and Carlos Lemure and Hans' Dad too

**Hola mi amigos! And welcome to another story!**

**Blowhole: Oh joy.**

**Hans: Goody.**

**Clemson: Oh my…**

**Shut now…**

**DBL- Oh yea. How knows how it's going to turn out!**

**Ocean- You have no idea. Is canoodling like kissing, hugging, cuddling like stuff? **

**Godspilla- You like Hanson too? Good! Just wait and see what happens next!**

**The DarkMaiden27- I agree being caught by your parents in a middle of date is a disaster! And yes, I'm still working on Blowhole's Memories. Nothing has inspired me recently. But it'll be updated at some point, promise!**

**So enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lacy and Carlos Lemure and Hans's Dad too

"This is bad, Hans, really, really bad!" Clemson exclaimed as he watched his parents come up the hill. "How am I going to explain my sexuality to them? I haven't even told them!"

Hans patted the red lemur's back comfortingly as the red and black lemur arrived. The red lemur had lovely blue eyes, an hour glass figure and fur like hair on its head. The black fur lemur had neon blue-green eyes and a muscular chest.

"Clemson my boy!" The black lemur replied, hugging him.

"H-hi dad…" Clemson gasped in his father's hug. His dad had set him down and Clemson turned into the red furred lemur.

"Hi mom."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Clemy baby. It's so good to see you after so long!"

"Glad to see you too mom." Clemson told her pulling away. "Mom, this is my best friend Hans. Hans this is my mom and dad, Lacy and Carlos Lemure."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Lemure."

Lacy smiled. "Nice to meet you too Hans, but please call us Lacy and Carlos."

"Okay."

Lacy looked down to see the picnic that Hans had made for him and Clemson. She bent down and picked up a piece of bacon. Clemson froze in horror. Lacy took a bite of the bacon and looked at her husband.

"Clemson?"

"Y-y-yes mom?"

"What are you and Hans doing up here with a… a breakfast picnic?"

"Just some guy time mom." Clemson somewhat lied. He didn't want to tell his parents that he was on a date. Especially when his dad has taught him that being homosexual was wrong. But he was spending time with Hans… before they arrived.

"Well it's nice seeing you mom and dad, but me and Hans as a lot to do today and…"

"Hansel!"

Hans looked up to see an older male puffin flying towards them. Now it was his turn to look worried. The unknown puffin landed in front of them sitting a suitcase down.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?"

"I came to spend time with my son and see what it's like at the Hoboken zoo," Hans's dad turned to Clemson and his parents. "Hallo. I'm Mr. Alfred Papageientaucher, Hansel's father."

"Daddy!" Hans whined. "I go by Hans!"

Alfred chuckled and ruffled his son's head feathers.

"Sorry Hans."

Hans sighed. He loves his dad, but he can be so aggravating. He looked at Clemson, who looked at him. This was going to be an awkward anniversary.

* * *

**Hans: *covers face* Not daddy…**

**Clemson: What is Canoodling? **

**I think it's when you two are cuddling and junk like that. **

**Blowhole: *gags* Gross… anyway… Review!**


	3. Hoboken Hospitality

**Now my pretties…. More shall be coming! *cackles***

**Hans: Please no… I'm still trying to getting over lecture that Daddy gave me. **

**Clemson: We should tie your sister up sometimes and smash her computer. **

**Hans: Then I'll get into even more trouble with Daddy! **

**Blowhole: You're afraid of you dad?**

**Hans: No… I'm scared of getting into trouble when he's around. **

**Anyway…**

**Guest- I'm glad that you liked it. **

**TheDarkMaiden 27- Oh yes it's getting worst! It can't just be Clemson's parents! And yea, Hans's full name is Hansel. But he doesn't like his full name. **

**Ocean- You called your dad and snitched on Hans? Evil. I like it. **

**Blowhole: Now onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hoboken Hospitality

Clemson gulped as he and Hans lead their parents back to Hoboken. They had to cut their picnic short which Clemson wasn't happy about. He just wanted to spend a nice a nice day with his boyfriend and now he couldn't do that.

"My goodness Clemson… Hoboken is so… so…" Lacy trailed off.

"Dangerous?" the lemur villain answered.

"Yes." His mother replied.

"Hansel, I can't believe you live in this town." Alfred told his son.

"It's not that bad Daddy. I'm used to it. I have good friends at the zoo. Savio, Clemson, Lulu and Rhonda, and Ocean is there to watch over me."

"You two haven't been fighting have you?"

"Not too much daddy honest."

"Good, have you found that special someone yet?" His father smirked.

"Daddy!" he whined.

Clemson gulped when he heard Hans's dad ask that. He went through the gates as the other followed him. He could see Savio and Chey talking next to the cheese fountain. They were laughing about something that he couldn't catch.

"Chey! Savio!" Hans called.

The said animals turned their heads to see the puffin and the lemur.

"There's someone we want you to meet!" Clemson replied.

The small Irish setter and boa came over.

"What is it?" Chey asked, seeming really bored.

"Yea. We were discussing something very important." Savio replied.

"Well excuse us for interrupting your mommy and me day." Hans shot at the boa.

Savio hissed as he slithered around the puffin. Hans cowered under the boa's fierce look. Even Cartoongirl has giving him a stern look. Ever since she had agreed to be Savio's mom, she's been getting more mothering like over the Hobokeners since then.

"Hans… That's not funny." She scowled.

"Especially when you are talking to a cannibal." Hissed Savio.

Alfred cleared his throat and the three animals turned to their heads towards him.

"What?" Savio asked.

"Savio," Cartoongirl scowled. "Yes sir?"

"Do you have a problem with my son?"

"Of course not Mr...?" Chey started, asking for his name somewhat.

"Papageientaucher, Alfred, Papageientaucher." Alfred replied.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Papageientaucher. I'm Chey, mostly known as Cartoongirl. I'm Savio's adoptive mom and the boa is Savio as you can plainly see."

"I do."

Savio acknowledged him with a curt nod and turned his attention back to Hans.

"Welcome to Hoboken! As I can see from your bag that you are visiting?"

"Ja?" Alfred questioned, looking at her suspiciously.

She ignored his look and turned to Clemson's parents.

"And you must be Clemson's parents! Nice to meet you!" She turned her head to at Savio, who had his mouth open to eat Hans. "Savio! Put Hans down!"

Savio whined and gave her a pleading look.

"Don't you give me that look young man. You know about the rule about eating residents of the zoo that are not part of your meal."

"But mom…" He whined.

"Don't you 'but' me young man."

Savio sighed and sat Hans down. She turned back to them.

"Sorry about that. Savio is a little temperamental."

"I am not!"

Cartoongirl ignored him.

"I'm Lacy and this is my husband Carlos." Lacy replied, shaking her paw.

"Nice to meet you Lacy." Cartoongirl smiled.

"Mom…" Savio replied, poking her.

"Not now Savio. Show some Hoboken Hospitality!"

"Already did that."

"Trying to eat Hans is not Hoboken Hospitality. Forget it." She replied and turned back to the older animals. "Why don't I show you around? Nothing says 'Welcome' then a good ole tour of the Hoboken zoo!"

She stood up and they followed her. She walked backwards as she told them about the habitats.

"Hello, I am Cartoongirl and I'll be your tour guide this morning. To the left is-"

"My habitat!" Clemson interrupted, as Cartoongirl shot him a death glare.

"Yes…" she replied, taking back her potion. "To the right as you can see is-"

"Mine and Ocean's habitat," Hans now interrupted.

"Stop interrupting me or I'll cast my spell of eternal fire on you!" she snapped at them.

They hugged each other in fear as Cartoongirl smiled.

"Good. Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, to the right is the puffin habitat. As we continued you will see the Chimpanzee habitat."

As they pasted it Lulu popped up.

"Hello Chey!" She smiled then gasped as she saw Hans and Clemson's parents. She jumped out of her habitat. "When did we get new residents?"

"We didn't. This is Hans and Clemson's parents. I'm showing them around."

"Oh. Well it's nice meeting you! Maybe we can have tea at one point!"

"That would be lovely." Lacy replied.

"Lacy…" Carlos warned.

"Carlos it'll be fine."

"Bye Lulu!" Savio called, going past them.

They went back to walking.

"As we continue our tour, you will see the Walrus habitat. And finally ending our tour is the reptile house."

"That would be my place and word of advice. Stay out." Savio hissed. He turned to Cartoongirl and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later mom. Bye."

"Bye sweetie."

Savio slithered over to the reptile house.

"I gotta go. I hope you have enjoyed our tour. Have a nice day!" She smiled and walked away.

"I like that girl." Lacy replied.

"I have a bad feeling about her," Alfred muttered to himself.

"You have no idea Daddy." Hans replied.

* * *

**Like it hate it? I don't care! *laughs* **

**Blowhole: What song have you been listening to? **

…**. I don't remember. **

**Hans: I can't believe Savio tried to eat me in front of my own Father!**

**Clemson: I'm surprised your dad didn't go all psycho on him. **

**Hans: Yea… it surprised me too. **

**And now people… REVIEW!**


	4. Suspicions

**I'M BAAAAACCCKKKK!**

**Blowhole: Do you have to do that? **

**Yes!**

**Hans: And we got more reviews. *looks at one* *laughs* **

**Clemson: What's so funny?**

**Hans: *points at review* **

**Clemson: *bursts out laughing* **

***sighs* Okay…**

**96DarkAngel- It's okay. You weren't but that's okay. **

**Dark, be nice. You're like me when I have a bad day or when I'm trying to intimidate the guys. **

**Childish, um… Savio is a BOY… so we have a mother-SON relationship. **

**Fangirl- Maybe… but I can't spill anything. Author secret. *smirks* **

**Gamergirl247- It's a good chapter ain't it? **

**Ocean- *laughing* Okay Hans dressed up like a clown… that's hilarious! Guest appearance? Well I was thinking about it anyways. And don't worry about the blackmail there will be plenty! Promise!**

**TheDarkMaiden27- Yea Savio's my adoptive son. Read 'The Problem' and you'll find out. **

**Godspilla-Thanks!**

**Hans: Now for the next chapter! And Chey don't you dare put any blackmail in this!**

**No promises!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Suspicions

Lacy couldn't place it but her son has been on edge since she and her husband had arrived. He kept looking at Hans for suggestions. She couldn't place her finger on it, but something was wrong.

"Clemson, come with Mommy for a moment?"

Clemson ran over to her.

"Yes mom?"

She wrapped her arm around him and guided him out. Clemson didn't know what was up but he could since that it was time for a mother-son talk.

"Clemson, I've noticed how nervous you have been acting lately. Is there something that you want to tell me?" she asked eyeing him with concern.

"N-nervous? Me? I'm not nervous mother."

"Really then? I can sense something is going on Clemson. Now what is it?"

"Nothing is going on!"

Lacy eyed her son in doubt. Clemson looked at his feet and shuffled them. She knew that he was hiding something from her and she was going to find out.

In the puffin habitat, Alfred has been looking around his son and daughter's habitat. It wasn't as clean as he expected it to be, but it wasn't completely a mess. He looked over at his son, who was busy making some fudge, since it was Fudge Tuesday.

He listened to Hans humming a song as he pulled the pan of freshly made brownies out of the oven. The younger puffin's tail swinging back and forth as he continued singing his song. Alfred chuckled. He heard Ocean come in and looked at her.

"Hallo Daddy." She acknowledged a bit surprised. She had hid her dagger in a draw the moment she walked in. She didn't want to get into trouble for having a weapon.

"Ocean." He smiled, hugging her.

She hugged him back casting Hans a questioning look. Hans held up a white board explaining the situation. She rolled her eyes and pulled away.

"So why the unexpected visit Daddy?"

"I'd thought it would be nice to check on my kids and see how it was like for them here." Smiled Alfred.

"Oh it's great Daddy. Really."

"That's good. Now can I talk to you about this dog uh… what was her name… Uh Clemy… Carly…oh yea Cartoongirl?"

After that was said a loud crash was heard. They turned to see Hans blushing and picking up the scattered brownies.

"S-s-s-sorry…" he muttered.

Alfred looked at his son and started to help him pick up. He could since something was going on with his son. He was going to find out what was up with is son.

Ocean sighed as she also started helping pick up the scattered brownies. She knew what was wrong… Her dad had said Clemson's nickname and it started Hans.

She knew that Hans hasn't told him about him being Bi… or being with a male. Their dad had discouraged it since they were kids, but she knew that Clemson had been crushing on Hans since she arrived and after a while they had gotten together.

After all she may find her brother annoying she didn't want him to lose his lover because their dad was here but it wasn't going to be easy to confront him either…

* * *

***singsong* ~They're getting suspicious~**

**Hans: Oh please no…**

**Clemson: We can't let them find out! **

**Blowhole: What a shame… really. **

**Hans: You don't know our parents Dr. Mammal Fish! Daddy will kill me if he found out about Clemy!**

**Clemson: Dad will have my head and dance on my grave if he found out!**

**Oh calm down you two. You're going to spoil it if you get to paranoid! Anyway readers… update soon! **


	5. Caught

**Blowhole: *reading a Fear Chill comic* **

**Will you stop reading those? Mom's going to have your head if she finds out. **

**Hans: Not as much as Daddy will if he finds out about me and Clemy!**

**Clemson: *shudders* I don't want to think about what my dad will do…**

**What about you mom? **

**Clemson: *shrugs* I don't know. **

**Okay well….**

**96DarkAngle-It's okay, just interrupt them. It doesn't stop Blowy from interrupting me when I'm doing something really important.**

**Childish- It's okay we all make mistakes. I screw up all the time, but it's worst when I'm doing a spell and it blows up in my face. And possibly. Maybe in the later chapters.**

**Dark- Riiiight… forgot about that… I'm not really 'in touch' with my dark side right now. I've been forbidden to do any black magic and IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! *sighs* But oh well…**

**Fangirl: Glad you understand. **

**KeikoDa'Kitteh- I'm glad you like my Hanson story. Yea… I'll add in more detail as the story goes on. Promise.**

**itsalollapalooza23- Yep. You might want to hang on because there will be lots of it! **

**TheDarkMaiden27- Three second? I always thought it was the Five second rule. But yea…parents' sixth sense… *shudders* The unknown force of how they know it all. **

**Clemson: Now enjoy the chapter!**

**Hans! You idiot! I'm gonna kill you for telling me to tell the readers update soon on the last story! *chases after Hans***

**Clemson: … yea… enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter 5: Caught

Hans slowly looked out his bedroom door to see his dad sleeping on the couch. He smiled as he tiptoed past him. He could feel his stomach flip nervously as he climbed the ladder out of his habitat. He knew that his dad could be a very light sleeper. He slowly moved the hatchet, trying his best not to wake his dad.

He winced as a loud noise was heard and quickly turned to look at his dad, who just turned on his side, muttering something in his sleep.

He let out a sigh of relief and crawled out of his habitat, shutting the hatchet. He looked around to make sure that no one was wake.

"Good…" he muttered to himself and crawled out of his habitat. He went over to the main office and stood by the door. He leaned against the frame and crossed wings like he was waiting for someone.

Clemson had finally managed to get out of his habitat. The whole time his mom had been fussing over him and kept asking him if everything was okay. Of course he kept saying he was so Lacy could get off his back. He had to wait till his parents were asleep till he could finally leave.

He managed to find Hans at the zoo office. The moment we went up to him, the puffin had grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"H-H-Hans!" the red lemur exclaimed.

The puffin grinned as he pulled Clemson closer to him. Clemson blushed as he stared into Hans' eyes. He couldn't help but thing that Hans looked handsome in the dim lighting of the office, causing the moon to light his feathers.

"You look beautiful…" Hans replied with seductive grin, grabbing the lemur by his hips. He started kissing Clemson's neck and going up.

"Oh Hans… are you sure we should be doing this?" Clemson asked, moaning slightly by Hans actions.

"We deserve to be together Clemy." Hans muttered, still kissing the side of Clemson's neck.

Clemson moaned as Hans pressed his beak against his mouth.

"But our parents…"

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

"What if they find out?"

Hans pulled back and looked at his lover. He had a point. If they did find out they would kill them. But they couldn't just break up because of that.

"Then for now it's a forbidden love. All we have to do is not let out parents find out," he muttered, kissing him.

Lacy woke up to see that her son was gone.

"Clemson?" She asked. She stood up and ran out of the habitat, looking for her son.

She had no idea where he was. It was late and he was supposed to be in bed. She looked everywhere that he could be. She heard voices coming from the zoo office and looked through the window. She was shocked to see her son kissing the puffin.

"Clemson… what are you doing?" she asked herself.

They pulled back and smiled at each other. Lacy could see the look that they were giving each other and couldn't help but smile. It was the same look that her and Carlos shared. She finally understood why he was acting so nervous. He was worried they wouldn't accept him for who he was.

"Hans…" Clemson murmured as Hans continued to kiss him.

Lacy stood out the door as they walked through. Clemson gasped in surprise. He didn't except that she would come look for him.

"Mom!" he exclaimed, shaking. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. But I have a question for you."

Clemson and Hans paled. They hoped that she didn't see anything.

"How long have you two been together?"

The moment she asked that, Clemson started crying.

"Mother please don't hate me! I don't know what I'll do if I couldn't be with Hans! Mom please…Don't tell dad. He'll never…" he begged.

Lacy smiled.

"Oh Clemy… " she started hugging him. "I'm not mad. Why didn't you tell me?"

"B-b-b-b-because…because I thought you didn't love me if you find out I was…"

"Gay?" she finished. "Clemson I love you no matter what your sexuality is."

"Can we keep this between us? I don't want dad to know."

"Promise." The female lemur answered.

* * *

**Clemson: *lets out sigh of relief* I'm glad it was only mom. **

**Hans: Thankfully. As long as our dads don't know we'll be fine. **

**Right… okay all you happy readers! **

**Blowhole: Right… happy…**

***punches him* I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So…**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**


	6. Sparring and Suspected Crushes

***texting* *laughing* **

**Blowhole: Texting Hades again? **

**Maybe…**

**Clemson: Planning something? **

**Nothing that you can do about it. **

**Hans: Evil girl. **

**You know it. Now…**

**TheDarkMaiden27- Maybe, maybe not. Private's first prize? Hmm… nope, ain't telling! **

**Now onto the show!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Sparring and suspected crushes

Clemson let out a happy sigh. He was so glad that his mom wasn't upset about Hans and him. But he was still kinda concerned about his dad. He smiled as Lacy kissed his forehead. He headed out to see Hans, Savio, Ocean, Lulu and Rhonda outside. Even the evil Irish Setter Chey was there.

"Time to get some sparring done!" Cartoongirl exclaimed. "Partner up Y'all!"

"Sparring?" Lacy asked as she and Carlos exited out of the cave in Clemson's habitat.

"What's sparring son?" Carlos asked.

"Sparring, dad is like a fight. We partner up and fight. It's too keep up our strength and tests our wits." Clemson answered. "Hans is my partner."

"What about one of the girls? Couldn't you Spar with one of them?"

"Lulu doesn't like to spar and Rhonda could crush me. Ocean is always with Savio."

"What about Cartoongirl?"

"With her black magic? No way." Clemson stated. "Besides, she mostly judges the sparring. She's not much of a fighter but when she is… you are dead."

"Hmm…" Carlos answered, watching her.

She was busy holding Savio's head and checking his left eye. She had called Ocean over and started talking to her. He hadn't noticed it before but he saw that Savio's eye looked a little swollen. Carlos hadn't notice but Alfred was standing next to him.

"She's something ain't she?" Alfred asked.

Carlos looked at him, startled. He didn't even know that he was there!

"Uh yea… she is." Carlos replied.

Ocean hugged Savio, telling him something. The snake told her something and waved it off. He turned to Cartoongirl and pointed at his eye then to the rest. Cartoongirl nodded in agreement. As they paired up Cartoongirl went up to them.

"Alright. Now you all know the rules. I don't need to repeat them, but I'm gonna. No weapons, no vet injuries and no more pecking! That goes for you Ocean and Hans. I don't have to remind you two about what happened to Savio, do I?"

The two puffin siblings shook their heads.

Last time they sparred, Ocean had accidentally pecked Savio in the eye. They had to stop and Cartoongirl had to look over his eye and take care of it. Her magic couldn't do anything to help him. Savio had to be put under watch as his eye was healing. He couldn't go too far with his bad eye.

"Now you may begin!" She exclaimed.

Alfred, Lacy, Carlos and Cartoongirl watched as the others started sparring. Lacy covered her eyes from the violence that was going on. She couldn't believe that this is what they do a group get together.

"Ahh!"

She looked up to see Savio covering his eyes again.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" he whined.

"Stop the sparring!" Cartoongirl exclaimed. She ran over to the boa and started looking at his eye.

"Oh my gosh! Savio I am so sorry!" Ocean exclaimed.

"It's okay." Savio winced. "Ow…"

"Oh my… I'm going have to sustained you from sparring."

"But… but… but…" Savio objected.

"No buts. Let's get you some eye medicine. That would be enough sparring for today." She replied, guiding Savio to his habitat.

"I feel horrible…" Ocean replied.

Hans went over to his sister and patted her back.

"It's okay sissy." He comforted.

Alfred and Carlos looked at each other. They saw Hans and Clemson watch her go. They looked at each other and smiled. They went up to their sons and wrapped their arm/ wing around them.

"I see that way you look at the dog." Alfred told his son.

"Look? What look is that daddy?" Hans asked.

"You fancy this Cartoongirl don't you son?" Carlos asked Clemson.

"Fancy?" Clemson asked, feeling like he was going to puke. He looked at his mom who also had a worried look on her face.

"Um… Carlos… I don't think that…"

"Oh nonsense Lacy! This is what the kid needs! A girlfriend."

"But I don't want a girlfriend." Clemson replied.

"Nonsense!" Carlos laughed. "A girlfriend is just what you need!"

"Daddy! That's insane! Me and Cartoongirl? Gross!"

Alfred laughed. He pulled his son close and started to guide him to the reptile house.

"Hansel don't deny it! You like her. I can see it!"

"But daddy I don't."

Alfred and Carlos laughed at their sons' denial. Lacy was the only one that knew the truth, but she didn't want to break the promise that she promised to them. She grabbed her husband's arm.

"Carlos. Leave Clemson alone. If he says he doesn't like this girl then he doesn't like her."

Carlos just laughed.

"Lacy, I think I know our son." He answered, patting Clemson on the back that almost caused the red lemur to fall on his face.

Clemson looked at his mom for help. She shook her head and looked at her husband disapprovingly. Carlos had started to drag Clemson to the reptile house.

"Dad/Daddy!" Clemson and Hans complained at the same time.

The Hobokeners looked at each other. Cartoongirl wasn't the type that needed a relationship right now, and Hans and Clemson were a couple.

"This is going to be a disaster." Lulu answered.

"Chey would never agree to go out with those too." Rhonda stated. "Not since they're already together and they kept hitting on her for fun."

Ocean gulped. It was one thing hiding Hans's relationship. But Hans and Cartoongirl? She wanted to gag. They were not exactly a perfect couple. Not like him and Clemson. Cartoongirl had enough on her plate when it came to her stalkers.

She heard a loud explosion and looked at the reptile house. Hans and Clemson ran out looking freaked out. Cartoongirl was covered in black fire and her eyes were pure white. The two older male animals were floating upside down. She threw them down on the ground, growling.

"Don't you EVER have them ask me to go out with them EVER AGAIN!" She exclaimed. She landed on the ground, the fire slowly going down.

Hans and Clemson were hugging each other in fear. They knew that Cartoongirl was really scary when she was angry. She was an evil sorceress. And they knew better to anger her.

* * *

**Hans: I can't believe Daddy did that! **

**Clemson: *sighs* Dad… he always thinks that I can do that...**

**Blowhole: Make you try and date my sister? Not the first time. **

**Clemson: But we were doing it for fun! **

***rolls eyes* Okay well as you can see fair people this concludes the chapter! **

**Blowhole: Finally. **

**Now…**

**Everyone: Review!**


	7. Serenade

***writing on a piece of paper* **

**Hans: What are you doing? **

**Writing a hit list so your sister can kill these people for me. I got the money and I really hate these people. **

**Clemson: *takes list* This is a list of people Hades need you to kill! **

**Yea. And who better than a professional assassin? **

**Blowhole: That's horrible! Mom is going to kill you! **

**Oh can it baby brother. So…**

**Guest- Oh yea. But I am glad that I have black magic. Hans's dad too. *gags* **

**96DarkAngel- You have no idea…**

**Childish- It's not funny! *rubs eyes* I'm about to burn them to a crisps.**

**Brainiac- I have to agree with you. **

**Fangirl- Well here you go! **

**TheDarkMaiden27- Yes and sorry, but hey I'm an evil sorceress and when you make me made black fire is going to surround me. **

**Ocean- Bi polar moment? Well I have my moment. Hans puking? Eesh… how long as Savio been there and seen him eat a mouse? And yea no more pecking. Savio is having eye trouble right now. Baby pictures? Ooh… I remember those! You two were so cute! **

**Blowhole: What? *whines* That's not fair! *pouts and crosses flipper* **

**Whatever. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Serenade

Hans sighed as he left his room. His dad had started to show his friends his and Ocean's childhood pictures to the others and they had to stop him. Alfred had kept dropping hints to Cartoongirl but every time he tried to hook them up she shoved an old sock in his beak. Ocean and Hans yelled at her, but she didn't seem to care.

"Ah Hansel come here!" Alfred called, motioning his son over to the couch.

Hans did so reluctantly and made his way over there.

"Yes daddy?"

"I know just how to win that girls heart!"

"But daddy…"

"No buts son! You are going to win this girl and I know just how!"

Hans groaned as his father pulled out a guitar. He really didn't want to do this. But he knew that he had no choice. He sat on the couch and waited to see what his father had planned.

"Son, it's time to serenade your girl!"

Hans couldn't help but think of Clemson the moment that was said. It's been a while since he had since done anything romantic for Clemson, well since their picnic was ruined.

"Now let's write a song about her!"

"A song?"

"Ja!"

Hans felt his heart sink as he imagined singing to Cartoongirl.

Clemson meanwhile was having his own problems. His dad had started to pull out everything he could think of to get a girl.

"Chocolates, flowers, romantic poems, that's what gets a girl!"

"But Ha-a-How about we get her a new spiked collar instead?" Clemson smiled, almost saying Hans.

"A spike collar? What girl wants a spiked collar?"

"An evil sorceress?"

Carlos started to laugh and patted his son on the back. Clemson let out a weak smile but looked at his mom who gave her son a sympathetic look.

"Very funny Clemson. Trust me. How do you think I got your mother to go out with me?"

"By begging." Lacy answered.

Clemson laughed at his mother's joke. He looked at his dad who was shaking his head, but was smiling at his wife's cleverness.

"Very funny Lacy."

"I think it was."

"I got it!" Carlos explained snapping his fingers. "Does she like chocolates?"

"What kinda question is that? Of course she like's chocolates. She's crazy about it!"

"Good! We'll make a chocolate statue out of her!"

Clemson and Lacy exchanged looks with each other and looked at Carlos. The somewhat muscular black lemur had his arms crossed and was smiling.

"Dad… are sure this a good idea?"

"You said she likes chocolates right?"

"Well yea… but…"

"No buts Clemson. Let's start making that statue!"

Carlos grabbed his son and started to pull him out of the cave.

Cartoongirl wasn't exactly happy when she saw Alfred and Hans come towards her with a guitar. Alfred was smiling while Hans looked like he was suspecting someone to kill him. Alfred shoved his son in front of her.

"Go on Son." He encouraged.

Hans gulped as he stood in front her, positioning the guitar as he started to strum it. You could see that he was blushing as he was doing it.

"_Hey girl, you know you looking so fine. Hey Chey I know that I would like you to be mine._

_Oh Che-ey! I know that you don't like pie. But I know-oh! That you're as pretty as the sun in the sky. _

_And baby I know that you are sweet and kind and I'm happy that you're have a sweet mind. But you-oo! _

_You are sweetest dog a guy could know-oh! So if you say yes think of how happy I could be-ee! Oh please! _

_How I love you! Oh Che-ey! You're as powerful as Thor with a spike brown hu-ue! Oh Che-ey! Oh won't you say, won't say that you'll be mine. Oh please won't you say. Won't you say that you'll be… Mi-i-ine." _

Alfred looked at her with a hopeful look for her to approve his son.

"Hans… I… don't know what to say…"

"Say yes!" Alfred exclaimed.

"But I got to say no."

"What?"

"Really? Hans asked, sounding relieved.

His father looked at him and Hans automatically looked upset.

"Oh really? That's horrible…" he muttered.

Suddenly Clemson and his dad came in. They had a large chocolate sculpture with them and they sat it in front of her.

"Cartoongirl, if you please, have my son and this chocolate statue of you."

Her eyes lit up at the sight of the chocolate.

"Choc-o-latte…" she replied. She was about to eat it but pulled back. "What a minute. What kinda chocolate is this?"

"Dark chocolate." Carlos answered with a smile.

"Disgusting! Everyone knows that I hate dark chocolate! Urg… thanks for the treat but no."

Carlos turned to his son. Shocked that she had refused the chocolate that he and Clemson had brought her. Clemson gave him an apologetic look, but on the inside he wasn't.

"Why didn't you tell me that she didn't like Dark chocolate?"

"You uh… didn't ask dad."

"You said she liked chocolate! You've could've told me about what kind chocolate that she like then she wouldn't have refused you!"

Cartoongirl just rolled her eyes and started heading out. She had to admit, she's never been serenaded before but she wasn't the type you enjoyed the attention.

* * *

**Hans: Oh my god that was so embarrassing…**

**Clemson: I'm glad that I tricked my dad with your favorite chocolate Hans. **

**Hans: Oh Clemy! You are a clever thing aren't you!**

***vomiting in a trash can* My life… oh.. *vomits more***

**Blowhole: Too much attention sis? **

**Yes… *vomits more* **

**Blowhole: Well as my sister would say… Review!**

**(Song is written, owned and copyrighted by me)s**


	8. A Secret Meeting

***has a black hat with an A on the front and a red rim on* *hat his covering my left eye* Hi everyone! And welcome back! **

**Clemson: Why are you wearing that hat? **

**No reason… *looks nervous* **

**Hans: Are you sure? **

**Blowhole: You seem nervous sis.**

**I-I-I'm fine… really. Now uh…**

**Gamergirl247-I do too. **

**TheDarkMaiden27- Good idea. I'm going to get sick from all this attention. But I have a strict protocol about him eating animals that's not what he's supposed to eat… I'll weigh the possibilities but I don't think Hans and Clemson will like the idea that Savio ate their parents. **

**Yin and Yang Chan- Blame his dad. And Justin Bieber? *gags* **

**Ocean- Glad you like the hit list. You dad sounds like Crystal when Blowy actually brings a girl over. And I'll give ya a shout out when I talk to Hades about how all those mortals died. Oh my god… I'm sounding like the Gods now… oh well. **

**96DarkAngel- I know! I think I lost three pounds from vomiting so much. And how come Red doesn't like you reading the stories? Mine aren't that bad! Red needs to lighten up. **

**Childish- You actually LIKE dark chocolate? Uhg...the taste is too strong for me. Blah…**

**Fangirl- It is not funny! I'm actually getting some from all the attention. I like the fact of not dating or being serenaded… I never have been before. Honest.**

**Starfire207- Yes he and Clemson did. I was puking after they were gone. **

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 8: A secret Meeting

The Hobokeners and Lacy had gathered at the gift shop. Cartoongirl was pacing back and forth. She didn't look too happy. Her ears were pressed flat against her head. Lacy gave her a sympathetic look while Hans and Clemson were looking at the ground.

"Chey we're-" The two males began to speak.

"I don't want to hear it." She growled.

Ocean was leaning against the wall, twirling her infamous dagger in her wing. She knew that Cartoongirl wasn't happy about what her dad and Clemson's dad were doing.

Lulu looked up.

"Do you think that maybe you could talk to them?"

"Talk is cheap." The dog snapped.

Lulu couldn't help but frown in sympathy. She was the only one in Hoboken that knew the real reason why Cartoongirl had her magic and why she had acted so motherly to them. Her own biological parents had abandoned her when she was a week old. She was the runt of the litter and they were sure that she was going to die. They left her outside a junkyard before she was old enough to open her eyes.

She didn't know how she managed to live without the warmth and comfort that she needed. Especially since Crystal didn't adopt her till she was three months old. It was amazing that she had survived or that no humans had taken her in as she wandered the streets looking for food.

"Oh stupid men! Stupid dads!" She snarled.

Ocean looked up, casting a suspicious look her.

"Look, I don't like what my dad is doing either, but that doesn't give you the right to call him stupid."

"Shut it Ocean! I'm not in the mood for a lecture!"

Ocean was taken back. Not once as Cartoongirl ever yelled at her. She's snapped at her but never fully yelled at her. She knew that she didn't fully understand why Clemson and Hans dad was doing that, mostly because she never had a dad in her life.

"Chey, try to understand. They think that they're doing what is best for them. Surely you understand that." Lulu answered.

The Irish Setter sighed and sat down.

"I know…"

Lacy went up to her and scratched her ear.

"I'm sorry about my husband, he can be very stubborn."

"I've noticed."

"So how are we planning to stop them? Mom already threw up twice from the serenade." Savio asked, not acting like he cared. But you could tell by looking in his eyes.

"Maybe we can through them in Savio's habitat and he could eat them." Rhonda smirked.

"Can we?" Savio asked.

Savio had come despite his bad eyes and insisted that he was still part of the meeting because he knew that Hans and Clemson were hiding their relationship from their dad.

"No." Cartoongirl answered, giving Savio a stern look.

"Aw…" Savio whined.

Ocean went up and hugged her boyfriend. The boa smiled and kissed her.

"Don't worry Savio. You could eat someone else later. I promise."

"Thanks babe."

Cartoongirl looked at her paws and backed at the others. She let out another sigh.

"How long are we going to have to keep Hans and Clemson's relationship a secret?" Lulu asked.

"Until we can find a way that we can tell them without trying to kill us." Hans answered, squeezing Clemson's paw, with a worried look. "Ocean how long do think we got till Daddy comes looking for us?"

Ocean didn't answer. She had started making out with Savio after Lulu had asked her question. Hans sighed. Ocean always had to start making out with Savio anywhere they were, no matter what the others were doing.

Clemson threw a stuffed puffin toy at them.

"Knock it off with the PDA! At least me and Hans do it in private!"

Savio grabbed the stuff toy that Clemson thrown at them and glared at him. He threw it back, hitting Clemson in the head and causing the red fur lemur to fall back.

"Don't interrupt us when you're making out!" He hissed. He turned back to Ocean, pulling her closer, "Now where were we? Oh yea…"

Ocean giggled and went back to making out with her boyfriend. Hans sighed. He looked at the clock and cursed. He ran over and pulled Ocean away.

"Ocean we have got to go! Daddy is going to kill us!"

"Holy-snitz you're right! Bye guys! See ya later babe." Ocean replied running out with Hans.

Savio waved, smiling dreamily. When they were gone he was still waving.

"Savio honey, they're gone."

"They are?"

"Yes, are you still having trouble seeing?" Cartoongirl asked going up to see him and gently waved a paw in front of him. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Um…" the boa muttered. He squinted. "Three…?"

She shook her head.

"This meeting is adjourned." She replied. She nudged Savio and he immediately started to slither off. "Savio watch out for that-"

_**Clang!**_

"Pole…" she finished. She sighed as she started to guide the boa to his habitat.

"Poor Savio…" Lacy replied. She turned to Clemson who had stood up and stretched. Lacy smiled as she grabbed Clemson's arm.

Lulu and Rhonda had said good bye and headed back to their habitats. Clemson showed his mom back to the habitat.

"Sorry we're late daddy." Ocean apologized as she and Hans arrived in the lair. "The zoo meeting went a little longer than planned."

"Ja!" Hans agreed. "We were discussing some new tricks that we're planning to show the humans."

"Really?" Alfred replied.

The two puffin siblings nodded in agreement. It was a lie, but he didn't need to know the real reason why they had a meeting. If he knew they would be in serious trouble.

"If you don't mind Daddy, me and Ocean are going to bed right now." Hans replied. He quickly kissed his dad's cheek and went to his room. Ocean did the same and flew off to her room.

"Good night kids." Alfred smiled.

* * *

**Blowhole: *holding me* Chey stop moving! And let me see!**

**No!**

**Hans: *lifts up my hat* *gasps* You have a black eye! **

***black eye is showing* *covers it* It's nothing. I had worst. **

**Clemson: Uh guys… We're back. **

**Oh uh… hi people and welcome back! I hope you like the story. **

**Hans: How'd you get that Black eye?**

**Blowhole: Did Skipper do this to you? If he did I'm going to kill him! **

**It's nothing! So his tail accidently whacked m… I said too much! **

**Clemson: *gasps* Savio did this? Savio? **

**It was an accident! He and Dino was doing their Scare fest and his tail hit me in the eye! It was a complete accident and he already apologized. Now uh… oh yea! Please Review! **


	9. The Start of FatherSon Bonding

**Hi people, as you can see, my eye still hurts.**

**Blowhole: Then stop eating the meat every time we put it on your eye.**

**I can't help it! It's soooo good! **

**Clemson: Don't think about it. **

**Hans: Ja, focus on the story.**

***sighs* Fine. Now…**

**96DarkAngel- Thanks. Okay I get it. And make sure that you torture him extra for me! He owes me twenty bucks on a device… con artist secret. He refuses to pay. **

**Childish- Thank you! Milk chocolate is my favorite! **

**Sadistic- cool! I'm sadistic myself. I love watching people in pain. **

**itsalollapalooza23- Thanks. I'd tell you but I can't. **

**TheDarkMaiden27- I think the 'A' stands for the name of it or something. I found it so I wouldn't know. **

**Gamergirl247- Glad you like it. **

**Ocean- It's okay. At least it's not like Kowalski's and Blowhole's horrible puns. Didn't know the last chapter made you laugh. Glad it did! **

**Yin and Yang Chan- Uh… I don't have anything to say about that…**

**Blowhole: *hands me the chocolate rabbit* Here's that chocolate bunny.**

***squeals* *starts eating it* Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Start of Father/Son Bonding

Alfred had no idea why Cartoongirl had kept refusing to be her son's girlfriend, but he wasn't going to give up! He left the habitat to find her, only to see that she was nowhere out in the open. He decided to go over to the reptile house to see if she was there. Sure enough she was and she was putting medicine in Savio's eye.

"Ow! Ow!" He whined.

"Savio stopped moving or it's going to make it worst."

"But it hurts!"

"I know, but it's going to make it better."

"How do you know?"

"I have my own eye problems." She answered motioning to her now black eye.

"Oh right… sorry about that…"

"It's okay. You didn't mean it."

Alfred flew over and tapped the glass. They turned and looked at him, and Savio glared at him, not that he could tell who was tapping the glass.

"Don't tap the glass." Cartoongirl answered as she climbed out.

"Sorry. I was just trying to get your attention."

"What now?"

"How come you keep refusing my son?"

"Look Hans is a sweet guy. But I'm not his type and I don't want to date right now. I have jobs to do, chaos to cause, my book is full. And I should be going." She answered getting up to leave.

"Now?"

"Yes now. I have to go help my little brother. Bye."

Alfred opened his mouth to say more but she was already gone.

"Fast little thing." He muttered. He turned to look at Savio who was curled up and asleep. He was about to wake him but decided not to. He turned and flew off. Alfred stopped by Clemson's habitat to see that Carlos was outside talking to Clemson.

"Hallo Carlos!" Alfred smiled as he landed.

"Ah, Alfred! What brings you here?"

"I was flying around. What about you?"

"Teaching my son the importance on how to get a girl." Carlos explained, pulling Clemson closer.

"Dad…" Clemson whined.

Carlos chuckled and patted Clemson back. The red lemur kept his balance. He started to open his mouth when Lacy appeared.

"Clemson, would you like to go have tea with me and Lulu?"

"Gladly!" Clemson replied as he ran towards her. Carlos grabbed his tail and pulled him back. Clemson glared angrily at him. "Dad…"

"Sorry Lacy, but me and Clemson are having some Father/son bonding time today."

"But Dad…."

"What a great idea!" Alfred exclaimed. "I'll get Hans and we can go spend time together!"

"Perfect!" Carlos smiled.

Clemson smiled at the thought of spending time with Hans. It would be nice to actually spend time with him. He could actually imagine it.

"I'll go get him!" Alfred smiled.

Hans was working on a new invention to destroy the penguins. He was looking over his blue prints and continued making adjustments to the device.

"Hansel!" Alfred called, cause Hans to connect the wrong wire and zap himself. He was thrown against the wall, his face charred.

"Daddy!" Hans whined, "I'm busy!"

"Sorry son. But I scheduled that we spend the day with Carlos and Clemson."

"But Da- wait? A whole day with Clemy and his daddy?" Hans asked.

"Ja." Alfred nodded.

"I'm in Daddy!" Hans smiled. He wasn't going to pass up a day to spend with Clemson. All he had to do not do any kissing, hugging, or nicknames. He was going to make sure that nothing would blow their cover of their relationship.

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter!**

**Blowhole: That's a lame title for the chapter. **

**Shut up! It was the best I could think off!**

**Clemson: But still…**

**Hans: You could've done better.**

**Who's the writer here? Who's the evil sorceress that could strike you dead in less than a second? Me that's who! So shut up! Okay readers, now review!**


	10. Father-son Time

***holding leg* Hi… I'm guessing this is not my week. First the black eye and now the scar on my leg had reopened. Oh yea since none of you know, I have a scar on my left leg from cutting it with glass from the window when I was a puppy. Blowhole's fault. **

**Blowhole: It's not my fault!**

**You're lucky that I don't remember what happened! **

**Clemson: Ow… that's gotta hurt. **

**Hans: Shouldn't that be wrapped up in bandages? **

**I'll get to that! Now…**

**96DarkAngel- Someone interrupted you? Dang. That sucks. **

**Fangirl-Yes they are. And you're a fan of the RedxNigel too? Sweet!**

**Dark- Weird people have more fun. **

**Childish: Girl you know how make me a happy doggie.**

**Yin and Yang Chan- Ouch. Green tea? Blah! I'm sticking to black tea. I don't like daisies, I'm not whatever a mazy is, but I am definitely crazy. *insane laughter***

**itsalollapalooza23- You're Dad's name is Alfred? Weird. Hans doesn't do the whole PDA like his big sister, but they're keeping their relationships a secret. And learn my magic? Um… I was BORN with my powers. But I don't know if you can learn it…**

**Gamergirl247- Thank you.**

**TheDarkMaiden27- Maybe. **

**Hans: Now onto ze next chapter! **

**Me, Blowhole, &Clemson: *groans* **

**Hans: What?**

* * *

Chapter 10: Father/Son Time

Alfred and Clemson had agreed to take their sons out for some Father/son bonding. They thought that they're sons were excited to spend time with them, only it wasn't true. The real reason why they agreed to come was so that they could spend time together.

Hans had pulled Clemson out early in morning and met him again in the zoo office.

"Hans… are you sure it's safe to do this now?"

"Ja." Hans answered, pulling the lemur close and kissing him.

Clemson couldn't help but moan into the kiss. It had been a long time since his boyfriend had kissed him. The lemur couldn't help but melt by the puffins motives. Hans smirked into the kiss as he pulled Clemson closer.

Clemson pulled back.

"Hans… please… our dads…"

"They don't suspect a thing. Don't worry."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"You leave the worrying to me. I'm the one that has the bad luck around Daddy."

Clemson looked unsure. It was that he didn't trust the puffin, but he knew in gut that something was going to happen. But he couldn't let a bit of paranoia keep him from enjoying the day. He nodded and Hans went back to seducing the red lemur.

After a while they stopped and went to the gates where they agreed to meet their dads. Clemson was smoothing his fur down which had managed to get messed up during his and Hans make out session.

"You look hot with your fur messed up." Hans grinned.

"Hans not know. Our dads are coming." Clemson hissed.

And sure enough Clemson was right. Their dads arrived just has Clemson had finished smoothing down his fur. Carlos grabbed his son by the shoulders and smiled.

"Ready for some Father/son time boys?" Carlos smiled.

"Uh… yea dad. We're ready." Clemson answered.

Alfred took a hold of his son and guided him out of the gates.

"So what are we going to do Daddy?"

"How about a game of catch?" Carlos replied.

Clemson stiffened. He was horrible at catch. No matter how many times he would position himself to catch the ball it either landed on the ground or giving him a black eye.

"You okay Clemy?" Hans asked.

"I'm horrible at Catch." He answered.

Hans patted his friend's back.

"It's okay Clemy. Maybe we should pair up. Don't worry I'll make sure that you're able to catch the ball."

Clemson smiled at him.

"Thanks Hans."

"It's okay Clemy-kitty."

Alfred looked at his son and Carlos's eyes popped open.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"It a…a nickname!" Hans replied. "Everyone in Hoboken calls him that."

They looked at Clemson.

"Uh… yea! All the time. It's really annoying." He scoffed.

Hans smiled. The puffin grabbed Clemson's arm and started to pull him. Clemson blushed by the way Hans was holding his arm. Alfred went over to the gift shop and pulled out a baseball.

"Okay boys, ready for some bonding?"

"Thrilled." Clemson replied still embarrassed about his dad learning about the nickname Hans gave him.

Carlos took the ball and threw it at his son. Clemson yelped and duck as the ball through over his head. Carlos sighed and shook his head.

"Clemson, you're supposed to catch it."

"O-oh…"

Alfred laughed as Clemson picked the ball up. Hans looked at him with a sympathetic look. Alfred threw the ball at Hans, who caught it without watching it. He was still looking at Clemson.

"Good catch Hansel!"

"Thanks Daddy…" Hans answered.

Hans turned to Clemson and gently tossed the ball to him. Clemson looked at ball that landed at his paws. He looked at Hans who winked at him. He blushed.

"So uh…" Clemson started.

"It's easy son. Just throw the ball to me." Carlos answered.

Clemson looked at the ball and threw it hat him, only to have it land at his dad's feet.

"Oh…" Clemson groaned.

"It's okay son." Carlos answered as he picked up the ball. "You just need to practice."

Clemson nodded and shuffled his feet. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

***leg is being wrapped up* Ow! Not so tight Hans! **

**Hans: Sorry. **

**Blowhole: Welcome back! As you can see my sister is busy getting her leg wrapped. **

**Clemson: You'd think she could heal that with her magic. **

**Blowhole: She doesn't know the spell.**

**Clemson: Oh. Well anyway readers I hope you enjoy the story…**

**Hey! I'm supposed to say that!**

**Clemson: Too bad so sad. So Review! **


	11. The Kiss

**Okay hi once again. *rubs bandaged leg* Nice to see you again. **

**Hans: And us! Oh Dr. Mammal Fish, DBL Say hi. **

**Blowhole: Wonderful. **

**Clemson: And onto the review!**

**Right…**

**Yin and Yang Chan- There is nothing wrong with gay love, and why is Dib there?**

**DBL- Done**

**TheDarkMaiden27- Yea… they aren't that dumb. **

**Ocean- An Assassination Party? Hmm… I don't go to parties that much. **

**96DarkAngel- Wow. Still sucks.**

**Fangirl- Yes, yes it was. **

**Childish- Clemy-kitty is a nickname that Hans made up when they started dating, mostly because he has a cat like body.**

**Gamergirl247- Yes he is. **

**Godspilla- I'm glad you like it. **

**Hans: Now onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Kiss

"Clemson for the ninth time you're supposed to catch the ball." Carlos told his son, as he picked the ball up.

"Y-y-yes dad…" Clemson stuttered.

"Let's try this again and try to catch it."

Clemson nodded. He watched as his dad tossed him the ball. He moved to catch it… only for it to hit his eye.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"Clemson are you okay?" Hans asked, running over to his lover.

"No! I just got hit in the eye!"

Carlos ran over to his son and started looking over his eye. He gently tilt his son's head to the side as he looked at his son's eye.

"Oh… that is not good. Your mom is going to kill me."

Carlos grabbed his son's shoulders and started to lead him back to the habitat. Hans watched them go. He heard a loud whistle above him and looked up. Coming down was a missile. He watched in horror as the missile started to head towards Clemson.

"Clemy!" Hans shouted as he ran over and pushed Clemson out of the way.

The missile landed three feet away from them. Hans had landed on top of Clemson, their faces touching. Clemson looked at Hans, who had an apologetic look on his face.

"You okay?"

Clemson nodded, blushing.

Hans got off of him and helped him up.

Alfred had went over to the missile and looked at it. He was going over the body of it, when he noticed a logo on it.

"Hansel! Come over here son."

Hans ran over to his dad.

"Ja Daddy?"

"Do you know this logo?"

The logo was a cartoon penguin with a cowboy hat riding a missile. Hans knew very well whose missile that belonged too.

"Ja I do. That's the penguins' logo!"

"What's the penguins' missile doing all the way over here?" Clemson asked.

Hans lifted his head up.

"To defeat us before we defeat them! That's it, it's payback time!"

"But it's Savio's turn to get revenge on the penguins." Clemson started.

"But Savio can't due to his eyes. We'll just have to take over for him. It's what friends due. And we can make those crummy food jokes he does too!" Hans replied.

"What do you mean by revenge?" Carlos asked.

"You see Dad, the penguins are our hated enemies, we have this thing with them." Clemson replied. "And every once in a while one of us will go over to the Central Park Zoo. Right now it's Savio's turn."

"And how does he normally get revenge on them?" Alfred asked.

"Trying to eat them. It's what Savio does." Hans answered.

"You aren't seriously going to do it are you Hans?"

"It's for Savio Daddy. I'm just being a good friend."

"Yea, Savio had this planned for months! It's shame he'll never be able to get to do it." Clemson added as he walked around his dad.

He continued to walk only to trip and smack into Hans, who had landed on top. His mouth pressed against Hans' beak. Clemson closed his eyes, relaxing into the kiss at first then pulled back, panting. Carlos and Alfred were staring at their sons.

"Hansel/Clemson!" Their dads gasped.

The two Hobokeners blushed as they stood up. They were in for it now…

* * *

**Hans: Daddy's going to kill me…**

**Clemson: My dad is worst! And I'm the one who kissed you back!**

***laughing* **

**Hans: Hey! We have parenting issues right now! **

**I know! That's the beauty of it!**

**Blowhole: I'm glad that I don't have a dad. **

**Clemson: Well while Cartoongirl is having a laugh attack...*glares at me* **

***continues laughing* **

**Clemson: Review…**


	12. Busted

**Hans: Hallo! Welcome to another fantastic chapter! **

**Clemson: Cartoongirl will not be joining us today. **

***a screen shows me on a date with Chad the Wolverine* **

**Video me: Hans! Clemson! I'm going to kill you two! I'm going to f-*screen goes blank* **

**Blowhole: *face-palm* **

**Clemson: Now the Reviews!**

**96DarkAngel- Don't know.**

**Childish-Yea it did.**

**Fangirl- Yea.. not a good thing… but… oh… the kiss was heavenly…**

**Dark- Punishment? Oh God I don't want to even think about it!**

**TheDarkMaiden27- Sadistic? Oh great… And the logo? Check out the Episode 'Nighty-night Ninja'**

**Yin and Yang Chan- Yea.. thanks for getting me out. And that's classified.**

**Godspilla- No kidding**

**Ocean- Yes you probably shouldn't… but Hans didn't tell me that! *Clemson glares at Hans* **

**itsalollapalooza23- Yea I got it. **

**CureAnimeLover- Thank you! Finally someone who gets us!**

**Hans: *chuckles nervously* Now onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Busted

Hans looked down, shuffling his feet while his and Clemson's dad stared at them. The kiss wasn't meant. It was an accident… even though Clemson didn't have to kiss him back. He needed away out and as usual he did the only thing he did when he was always in trouble.

"Ocean's dating a snake, and it's Savio, the one who tried to eat me; Ocean is a professional assassin, let me show you her dagger; Ocean has not been washing-"

"What?" His dad interrupted.

Clemson stared at his lover. He always had to be so quick thinking when it comes to stuff like this. Unlike Hans, he didn't have any brothers or sisters to steer the conversation towards. Alfred grabbed his son's wing.

"We'll talk about this at home."

Clemson looked at his dad, to see him glaring at him. The red fur lemur grabbed his tail and twirled it. He hated being yelled at by his father. He knew his dad wasn't going to beat him or anything, mostly yell or shun him. But he knew his dad was a very intimating person.

"What the hell was that? Kissing a puffin and a MALE one at that? I raised you not to do that!"

Clemson looked down, his ears flattened against his head. He winced at the sound of his dad's harsh words as he continued to yell at him. He felt Carlos grabbed his arm and started pulling him to his habitat.

"We are gonna talk to your mother about this."

Clemson couldn't help but feel a little better. Lacy always seemed to understand him better than his own dad. But knowing what was coming, there was going to be a huge fight. For as long as he could remember he had only seen a few times that his parents fought. But every time it was ugly. He hated seeing his parents fight.

"LACY! WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT OUR SON!"

Clemson winced as his dad pulled him into the cave. Lacy looked up from the food that she was making.

"What do you mean?"

"Our son kissed that male puffin!"

"Really?" she replied, not sounding shock.

"Yes really! Lacy come on! Our son kissed a guy! A guy!"

"And how was it?"

Clemson smiled. He frowned when his dad looked at him.

"I kinda…"

Clemson gulped has his dad glared at him.

"It's okay honey. If you like this puffin, then it's fine with me!" Lacy smiled.

"Fine? Fine? You called that fine?" Carlos exclaimed to his wife.

Clemson winced. He only hoped that Hans didn't have the same problem that he was having.

"Ocean Luna Papageientaucher!" Alfred's voice boomed.

Ocean flinched as she poked her head out from the next room. She knew what was going happen. She glared at Hans, who chuckled nervously. She was going to kill him.

"Ja daddy?" she asked as innocently as she could.

"Hansel told me about this boy you were dating and dagger?"

Ocean gulped. She knew her dad, and it was one thing that he didn't like, was how his daughters were dating and doing something that he didn't approve.

"Um… Danish?" She asked holding up a pan of the pastry in front of him.

Maybe he would forget about it, over some delicious Puffin muffins.

* * *

**Blowhole: Busted!**

**Clemson: Shut up!**

**Blowhole: Make me! **

**Hans: Both you shut up! We have a chapter to end!**

***door slams open* **

**No! I have two animals to kill!**

**Hans&Clemson: *screams* *runs off* **

**GET BACK HERE! **

**Blowhole: Um… *turns to readers* Review?**


	13. Confessions

**Hans: Glad I drag Ocean into this. **

**Clemson: At least you have someone to blame it on! I don't!**

**Blowhole: Oh shut up, both of you. **

***bursts in* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO! **

**Hans&Clemson: *runs offs* **

**Blowhole: *sighs* Time for the reviews…**

**On it!**

**Reidswife- No kidding. I'LL KILL THEM!**

**96DarkAngel- Yea it's tragic. **

**Fangirl- Yes they are, but parents have expectations too. **

**Childish- Maybe, maybe not.**

**itsalollapalooza23- Yes they are.**

**Skipper-Yes it's quite funny and thanks for the idea! *picks up bat* I'll be glad to use that. **

**TheDarkMaiden27- Thanks, and I'm glad you liked that part.**

**Ocean- Yes, Hans can be a jerk. And I'll see if I can keep him alive. Remember I said IF! *runs off***

**Godspilla- Okay… I'll have Hans make you some… IF he's alive when I get through with him. **

**CrueAnimeLover- Don't feel sad for them. It might work out. **

**Domino- I know**

**Serpentina13- A puffin muffin is a Danish, except that it was made by a puffin. **

**Irrisamona- Don't worry I am. **

**Yea cause it's time for the next chapter!**

Chapter 13: Confessions

"How could this happen? I thought I raised you not to do this! I taught you better than that!" Carlos snapped at his son.

Clemson flinched at his father's tone. It hadn't been two hours and he was still being yelled. Lacy was standing by his side, shaking her head at her husband's stupidity and stubbornness. She crossed her arms and scowled at him. She looked at her son and nudged him with her head for him to speak up. Clemson looked at her worriedly, unsure if he should.

"Go on."

Clemson gulped.

"Dad!"

Carlos stopped.

"Dad, there's nothing wrong with being gay… you're born with it and well to be honest… me and Hans are bi. I know it's hard for you to except that… but Dad isn't that what parents do is accept their kids no matter what?"

Lacy put a paw on her son's shoulder.

"That is our job. To make sure that you're happy. Though some parents have a hard time to make that happen for their kids." She gave her husband a firm look.

"Well that is better, I guess… But how could you do this to me?"

"Carlos!" She snapped. "That is enough! As his parents we're supposed to love him no matter what his sexuality is. Why can't you accept that?"

"But Lacy…"

"Don't 'but Lacy' me Carlos. You know I'm right."

"But it's not normal! Why couldn't he like a girl?"

"Carlos! This is the new normal. The world is changing. You can either accept it or I'll make sure that you won't sleep in the habitat tonight."

Carlos looked at his with wide eyes. She couldn't be serious… could she? He knew that she was determined to do anything once her mind was made up. She was more understanding than him and he knew that he was going to have to accept it, much to his content. Carlos rubbed his paw through the fur on his head down to his neck.

"Clemson, are you sure he's the one you want to be with? There are others, you know."

"Carlos," Lacy warned.

"Yes Dad, he is. I love him… and he loves me back. He'd do anything for me and I'll do anything for him."

"They're like us when we were young. Surely you remember Carlos. You would sneak me out every night to steal a kiss from me under the moonlight. You would bring me flowers, and fruits… they're doing the same thing. And you want to keep them from true love?"

"Okay, I understand. But I have one more question."

"Yes?" Clemson asked.

"Which one of you is the girl of the relationship?"

Clemson automatically flushed. This was the question that he was dreading. He looked down in-between his feet.

"Me…"

"Carlos sighed.

"Fine. I'm not going to say anything or face the wrath of your mother. As long as you don't wear a dress or make up, I'm okay then."

"No worries Dad that will never happen."

_As long as you don't find out…_ He added silently.

**At the Puffin Habitat**

Just moments after Alfred asked his daughter, she and Hans had stated fighting. He sighed. Ocean had stated talking, but soon after yelling at her brother. He had some suspicion about the boa she was dating. He left the habitat to go talk to this boa that her daughter was dating.

He entered the Reptile house to see Savio was staring at a rock. He went up and knocked on the glass.

"Don't tap the glass." Savio hissed.

"Oh sorry. May I come in?"

"Why?"

"I just want to ask you some questions."

"Fine…."

Savio lifted his tail through the air vent, grabbed Alfred and lifted him through it down into his habitat.

"Now what do you want?"

"I understand that you're dating my daughter right?"

"Ocean? Yea. And if you're trying to get me to break up with her I won't. She's the best thing that has ever happen to me. I want to make her mine. That cannot happen if you do not except. Please sir, can you allow your daughter to be with me? If not, she would be consumed…."

"What?" Alfred exclaimed.

"With depression." He finished.

"Ohh, I get it. You're Mister Hotshot, aren't you? A bad boy, huh?"

"Uh… I guess…"

"You want to hold my daughter, huh? Make her yours?"

"Yes, look…I have a really sweet and romantic side. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Ocean. I'm hopelessly in love with her. I'll do anything to make her happy because I love her that much. I'll provide a good home, protection; if that's not a good boyfriend then I don't know what is. Please sir… she completes me…"

Alfred looked at Savio to see that he was serious, despite unable to see him.

"Okay, I can see that you make my daughter happy and if you say is true, then I'll let you be."

"Thank you sir!"

"Just remember if you hurt my little girl, then I'll come after you." He threatened.

"No worries! I would never hurt her! Ever!"

Alfred nodded and flew out of the habitat. Now that, that was settle he still had one thing to worry about… his son.

* * *

**There you are after so long!**

**Savio: About time…**

**Blowhole: When did you get here?**

**Savio: Halfway during the chapter. You left the door open.**

**Hans: …. Okay…**

**Clemson: At least my dad accepted me. Thanks to mom.**

**Hans: Now if only mine would…**

**Who knows? Review!**


	14. The Revenge

**Clemson: Yes! I can stay with Hans! *hugs Hans* **

**Hans: But I don't know if I can stay with you. **

**Clemson: *pulls back* that's gonna be a problem. **

***shakes head* Okay onto the story!**

Chapter 14: The Revenge

"Hans! Hans!" Clemson called. The red lemur looked around for his lover, calling his name. He had great news to tell him! Now if only he could find him.

"Hans! Hans!" Clemson exclaimed as he climbed into the Puffin habitat. "Hans!"

The said puffin's head popped up.

"Clemy?"

"Hans! I have great news to tell you!"

"Um… can that wait? I'm still not in the clear with Daddy yet. Don't worry it'll only be a few minutes… or days…" Hans trailed off.

"Oh… okay… but hurry up. I have to tell you this!"

Clemson took off, climbing down to his habitat. He walked back into his cave, shoulders sagging. Lucy looked at her son worriedly. She went over to him, and placed a paw on his shoulder. He looked at her, a sad look on his face.

"Clemson? What's wrong?"

"It's Hans… I was going to tell him, but he's still hasn't have cleared things up with his dad. I was hoping we could finally finish our Anniversary picnic since you guys interrupted us."

"Oh! I forgot about that! Clemson I am so sorry, honey. If I would've known, we would've never had bother you!"

"It's fine mom. I just wished I knew how to get Hans's dad to see the same like you do."

Lacy stood up, arms crossed.

"Well if that is the case they I'll do that."

Clemson looked at her. He knew that she had a plan and couldn't wait to figure out what she came up. He smiled, unable to hide that he was excited.

"Now do you two have anything to do for me and Hans's dad to talk?"

"Me and Hans can go to the Central Park Zoo, and take over Savio's job. I'll go get him." Clemson replied, leaving the habitat.

Hans had jumped out of his habitat. He couldn't take it anymore! He loved his dad, he did, but he needed to get away from him! He had gone over to Lulu's habitat.

"Lulu! I need help!" Hans replied.

"With what?" She asked.

"My daddy! He won't listen! I tried to explain to him, but all he does was yelling and it's driving me crazy! I need your help! You know how to handle situations like this. Please help me," he begged.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it. Can't you just talk to him?"

"There is no talking to Daddy! He even fangirl screamed when I made a mistake of bring a girl home when I was younger. I need help!"

"Well I don't know what I can…"

"Hans!"

Hans groaned and turned around.

"Daddy! I am not…" He stopped when he saw Clemson. "Clemy! I thought you were daddy!"

"I just wanted to get us started on the revenge scheme for the penguins. Should we go before the you-know-what looking for you-know-who?" Clemson replied.

Hans nodded and started following the red lemur out of the zoo. Hans had grabbed a few things before they headed out. He was working on something that would be more similar to Savio's plan, even though it was supposed to be him eating them.

"What are you working on Hans?" Clemson asked.

"Something to make it more fun for us and Savio." Hans replied.

"What's that?"

"You'll see buddy." Hans grinned. "You will see…"

The couple arrived at Central Park. Hans bowed, offering his wing to Clemson.

"Shall we my love?" Hans asked.

Clemson took his wing and Hans stood up.

"We shall." Clemson smiled.

They walked into the zoo, grinning evilly.

"So… should I get the lemurs and you get the penguins?" Clemson asked.

"Of course," Hans replied.

Clemson went over to the lemur habitat and settled in Julian's lounge chair. He heard Julian demanding a few things from Maurice.

"Maurice! A mango smoothie, now!" Julian demanded.

"You know," Clemson began, "A smoothie would be nice, but I prefer revenge,"

The three lemurs gasped as they saw Clemson jump up.

"Clemson!" Maurice exclaimed.

"Yes," Clemson replied, pulling out a rope and tying them up.

"Uh… who are you?" Julian asked.

"He's the one who's been trying to steal your crown!" Maurice told him.

"Oh, Crimson," Julian replied.

"It's Clemson!" The red lemur snapped at him. "But that doesn't matter. See, it's just not me this time and it's time to _Relish_ the plan to you very soon."

"Relish?" Maurice asked.

"I'll explain later," Clemson replied, pulling them out.

He looked to see Hans had the penguins in a cage. He smiled and pulled his own little prisoners to the metal cage and tossed them in and locked the door.

"A team-up!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Ja! But it's not because we both hate you, which we do, but for our dear _succulent_ friend," Hans replied.

"Wasn't there supposed to be one more?" Clemson asked.

Hans looked at the cage and nodded.

"Ja! There was supposed to be an Otter," Hans replied.

"I'll go get her," Clemson replied.

"Nien, I'll do it, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Hans winked and walked off.

"Oh gag," Skipper replied, "Someone find me a barf bag."

"Oh shut it," Clemson told him.

Hans had come back with Marlene in his wings and tossed her in the cage. The male puffin went back to standing next to Clemson.

"Now for our _delicious_ plan," Hans started, walking around the cage.

Clemson did the same, but in the opposite direction.

"What are you two up to?" Kowalski demanded.

"To be honest I don't think you morons can _mustard_ what we are going to be reveal." Clemson stated.

"Why are you two talking like Savio?" Private asked.

"Well it's supposed to be Savio's turn for revenge, but he poked both his eyes out, so we decided to do it for him. Now it's time for _olive_ you to get what's coming." Hans smiled.

"That's horrible," Skipper replied.

"Well we are trying to _ketchup _to Savio," Clemson answered, elbowing his lover.

They laughed. The trapped animals groaned. Hans and Clemson turned their attention back to them.

"So you're going to eat us?" Marlene asked.

"Ew, no," Clemson replied. "That's disgusting and I'm on a diet."

"That's the most girlish thing I have ever heard a guy said." Skipper remarked.

"Nien. I heard girlier." Hans replied.

"Anyways, _lettuce_ introduce you to the main course!" Clemson exclaimed, as Hans pulled out his invention.

The machine looked like a TV remote with an antenna on the top.

"Behold my Stomach transporter 5000! With a gum dispenser," Hans replied, as a stick of gum slide out.

"Oh, gum!" Rico smiled.

"_Chow_," Clemson and Hans smiled as the puffin pushed a button on the remote.

The remote started to shake and shot out a few more pieces of gum. Hans had started to smack the machine, trying to get it to work right. He hit a few more buttons and hit it against the wall, causing it to shake.

"Stupid thing!" Hans snapped at it.

"What's going on Hans?" Clemson asked.

"It's not working!" Hans replied.

"Didn't you test that thing before we came?"

"Nien!"

"Hans!" Clemson complained.

"Well I didn't have time!"

Clemson groaned and took the machine out of Hans' wings. He started smacking the machine as well, trying to get it to work. The two villains were discussing and trying to get the machine started. Skipper looked at Rico, and the Mohawk bird regurgitated a paper clip. Rico started to make the paper clip into a key and unlocked the door. Clemson jerked his head and turned to see Rico, pounce on him and pin him to the ground.

"Hans!" the red lemur squawked.

Hans looked up to see Skipper coming towards him. He dropped the machine and attacked him. Hans tackled the flat-headed penguin down to the ground. Skipper kicked him off. The puffin did two flips and stood up, standing in a defense position. Skipper stood up and ran towards him. Hans blocked his punches and kicks as Skipper did with Hans.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Clemson whimpered as Rico sat on top of him. "Hans…"

"Not… uh… now… Clemson…" Hans replied.

"But we're losing! A-and I c-can't breathe!" Clemson gasped, trying to push Rico off of him.

Hans kicked Skipper, knocking him over and ran over to Clemson and kicked Rico off. Hans grabbed Clemson's hand and ran to the zoo gates.

"We'll be back!" Hans told them as they ran off.


	15. Alone Time

**Ow… ow… ow… *limping* **

**Blowhole: What did you do? **

**I ran into a door, fell down the stairs, and landed into one of your geeky experiments that scratched up my leg and it hurts! **

**Clemson: Well… you are accident prone. **

**Shut up Clemson! **

**Hans: Oh hallo? I'm still here!**

**Shut up Hans! I'm not in the mood for your guys crap! **

**Clemson: Temper, temper little doggie. **

**Don't push me boys! You're end up being my next chew toys!**

**Blowhole: …. *turns to readers* Enjoy the chapter?**

* * *

Chapter 15: Alone Time

Hans and Clemson settled outside of New York, catching their breath after their team-up failed. Clemson and Hans had settled under a tree. The red lemur had pulled his knees to his chest. Hans had rubbed his head, trying to figure what to do with their parents.

"Hans… what are we supposed to do?" Clemson asked.

"About what?"

"What do you think? Your dad. Don't you think we should both tell him? I'll be there for you, after all that's what you always told me. We can tell him together. You're my boyfriend Hans. I would do anything for you."

Hans smiled and pulled the red lemur close.

"Aw, Kitten-face. I love you. You're the best. Now let's just the alone time that we have. I saw a grocery store a few miles back. I'll got get some food there and we can finish our anniversary picnic. You wait here my sweet little cherry-blossom. I'll be back."

Hans took off, leaving Clemson alone. The moment he was out of sight, Clemson started grooming his fur. He wanted to look a lot better than he did when Hans dragged him out of his cave early in the morning where he had no time to prepare. He had went over to a puddle to see how well he looked. When he was satisfied on how he looked he went back to the tree and sat back down, waiting for Hans to come back with the food. He stared at the clouds, watching them.

"Aw… that looks like a bunny," Clemson commented to himself. "That one looks like snowman and that one…"

He trailed off. The next cloud looked like Alfred. He bit his lip and looked down, wondering what Hans would do to tell his dad that they were dating. He felt a little insulted that Hans never told his dad, but knew that he couldn't blame him because he did the same. Parents were so confusing. But they did care, well for them at least. It seemed that Savio and Cartoongirl were the only that had parent issues. He looked over to see Hans coming towards him and instantly sat up, smoothing his fur down.

"Ready for the best make-up anniversary picnic in the world?" Hans asked.

"You bet!" Clemson replied.

Hans spread out a blanket and pulled out a bundle of grapes. Clemson squealed happily and Hans pulled him close, the lemur's red on his lap. Hans dropped a grape in Clemson mouth and the lemur ate it.

"You're so cute, Clemy-kitty," Hans cooed.

"So are you," the lemur purred as a grape fell into his mouth. "I haven't felt this relaxed since our parents started visiting. It feels so nice,"

"I know what you mean. Finally, a day where Daddy doesn't try to set me up with a girl. And I can only focus on the love of my life."

"Aw, Hans,"

"Cooking!"

Clemson glared at him.

"I'm joking Clemson! You're the love of my life!"

"I better be."

Hans chuckled and held him close. He rubbed his beak against his boyfriend's nose. Clemson smiled as he embraced the puffin's feathers. So soft. It was a shame that winter was a long way. The animals at the zoo weren't made for that kind of weather. Clemson remembered the few times when those cold winter nights when he would sneak into the puffin habitat and curl up next to Hans. The puffin looked down at his lover, a smirk on his beak.

"Hey Clemy, want to play a game?"

"What kinda game?"

"A guessing game."

Clemson looked at him, not knowing what he meant. Hans was the joker of the group, the funny one, the playful one. He knew how get them to have fun. Clemson was slightly different. He was a bit egotistical, perverted, cruel and can be a jerk. But he was like putty in Hans' wings. Hans purred seductively as he stroked a wing down the red lemur's chest. Clemson gulped as Hans continued to talk to him in a seductive tone, moving his wing up and down his chest, then to his stomach. The lemur was too focus on Hans' golden brown eyes and seducing tone then to know what was going on. Clemson suddenly jumped when he felt something on his thigh. He looked to see a wing on his leg.

"H-Hans…" he asked, looking at him.

Hans smirked as he leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. He moved his wings to where they were on the lemur's sides, pulling him close, to where their stomachs were touching. He could feel his red furred boyfriend wrapped his arms around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist. They pulled away for a moment. Clemson panted, looking at him.

"It's been a while since you kissed me like that."

"I'm sorry babe. Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually yes," Clemson replied, lying on his stomach, "You can give me a back massage."

Hans smiled as he rubbed his boyfriend's tensed back. The lemur groaned as Hans loosen the tight muscles. It felt so nice. Hans started rubbing his shoulders, which caused Clemson to wince slightly. Suddenly the Dane got an idea and gently rubbed the tip of his wing down the lemur's spin. The red lemur shivered.

"Hans… don't do that."

"Why? I thought you liked it when I stroked you there."

"You know I don't. Ah! Hans!" He sat up and glared at him.

The Danish puffin smirked. He loved getting his boyfriend to fold underneath him. Suddenly he jumped on top of him and pinned him down. Their faces inches apart. Hans knew that Clemson was blushing under his fur. He pinned the lemur's arms down, so he couldn't fight him.

"Hans! Get off of me!"

"I don't think so. You look so hot," he cooed.

"Hans! I'm not playing!"

"Aw… you don't like me Clemy?" He continued in that seductive tone that Clemson was beginning to hate. "I thought you liked when I took control of the situation?"

Clemson shifted under Hans' weight. For someone who was smaller than him (by like a head) he could easily overpower him. Clemson tried so many times to use the puffin's own weight against him, but it never worked. Clemson growled at his boyfriend. He hated Hans when he did this. He banged his head against the ground, frowning. Hans smiled as he gently stroked his wing down Clemson's chest and stomach. The lemur gasped. He hated being touched around his stomach. And he knew very well that Hans knew that he was ticklish down there.

"Tickle fight!" The puffin declared.

"What? Hans! No!"

His pleas were unheard as Hans started tickling him. The lemur burst into laughs, trying his best to get away from him, only to be trapped under his boyfriend. He squealed and twisted, begging him to let him go. Clemson's laughter echoed around them. Tears started falling down his cheeks, laughing so hard that he was running out of air. He was glad that he stopped and he laid there, collecting his breath. Hans rolled off of him and laid next to him. The only sound was their heaving breathing, birds chirping and a brook babbling a few feet away.

"That was fun," Hans panted.

"For you,"

The rest was spent in silence. Hans turned his head to see Clemson relaxing. His eyes closed. He scooted closer to the love of his life and wrapped his wings around him. Clemson open his eyes and looked at him. Neon-blue staring into golden-brown for a long time.

"You look so beautiful," Hans replied.

"You're not so bad looking yourself," Clemson blushed.

Hans stood up and went over to the tree that they were next to. He took a hold of a knife that was in the basket and carved their initials into the tree and then a heart around them. C.L. plus H.P. forever, it read. The 'for' being an actual 4. Clemson stared at it.

"Hans… are you serious?"

His voice was barely over a whisper. Hans nodded and pulled him close.

"This will signify our love. How about we agree to meet here on this very day and this very time with a picnic? What do you thing?"

"I'd like that," Clemson responded.

Hans wrapped his wing around the lemur's thin waist. He kissed his neck, causing him to moan.

"Oh Hans…"

"I love you Clemy-kitty."

"I love you too. I guess it's time for us to head back."

A tang of regret filled Clemson's heart. He didn't want to go back yet. He wanted to stay here in the clearing for a little longer with him. His ears flattened against his head. He didn't want to hear his father yelling at him, or to see what Alfred will do. Hans could tell that Clemson was upset. He smiled and hugged him.

"Don't worry Clemson. I promise that we can make this as quick and painless as possible. Okay?"

"B-but what if… what if your dad…"

"He won't break us up. I promise. I love you Clemson Maria Lemure and nothing will ever change that."

"And I love you too Hansel Moon Papageientaucher."

Hans picked up the basket and blanket. He took a hold of the lemur's hand. He pulled him close. Clemson sighed. He stomach clenched. He wasn't looking forward to this. And he only hoped that nothing could go worst…

* * *

**Hans: *cooing in Clemson's face* I love you. **

**Clemson: I love you more. **

**Hans: No I love you more. **

**Blowhole: Oh gag. **

***smiling* *shakes head in amusement* **

**Clemson: No I love you more. **

**Blowhole: Will you two knock it off before I puke?**

**Clemson: Sorry. But it's been forever since me and Hans got to do this. **

**Blowhole: Take it to a bedroom. And I don't mean mine! **

**Hans: Gladly! *drags Clemson away* **

***chuckles* *turns head to readers* Review. **


	16. The Injury

**Clemson: *sobbing in hands* **

**Clemson? What's wrong?**

**Clemson: *shakes head* **

**Come now… *wraps arms around him* *pulls him close* Tell Mama Chey everything. **

**Clemson: H-H-Hans… H-h-he…**

**He what? **

**Clemson: He cheated on me! *sobs louder* **

**What?**

**Blowhole: I knew it. **

***rocking and stroking Clemson's fur* *turns to readers* Enjoy the chapter while I comfort Clemson.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Injury

Alfred was suspicious why his son was gone. He didn't know why Hans would just go and disappear like that. He left the puffin habitat. He flew over to the lemur habitat, landing in front of Carlos. The black lemur looked at him, and gave him a curt nod.

"Alfred. What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Hansel. Have you seen him?"

"No. Actually now that I think about it, I haven't seen Clemson around either. Maybe they're together somewhere."

"Maybe," the older puffin muttered.

Where would those two be? He looked to see Hans carrying Clemson through the gate. The red furred lemur's foot was slightly twisted and wrapped up. A picnic basket was hanging on the crook of his wing. Clemson had his arms wrapped around the puffin's neck. Alfred frowned. He flew over to them and heard part of their conversation.

"Sorry for being such a hassle Hans."

"Nein! You're not a hassle Clemy! I should've warned you about the hole."

He sat him on the edge of the cheese fountain and took a hold of his wrapped up foot. Clemson hissed in pain, head drew back. His paws clenching the edge. Hans looked at the foot, gently squeezing and rubbing it. Clemson gasped in pain.

"Oh ja… it's sprained… badly. I'll call Dr. Mammal Fish and see if he can come over and fix your ankle. I'll make sure everything is comfortable for you. It is my fault since you got hurt."

"No it's not Hans. I should've watched where I was going. It's my fault. Ah! That really hurts!"

"Sorry," Hans apologized.

"Hello Hansel, Clemson," Alfred acknowledge as he landed next to them. "What happened to you?"

"My leg got caught in a hole and I twisted my ankle." Clemson winced.

Hans stood up. He grabbed a hold of Clemson's arm and wrapped it around his neck, holding Clemson up. The lemur winced and nearly fell to the ground. The younger puffin turned to look at his dad.

"Daddy, can you help Clemson get back to his habitat? I really have to call a friend so he can come help him. Just lay him on his hammock. Clemy if you need anything, just call me. I'll be back, promise."

Clemson nodded.

"Okay Hans."

Alfred took a hold of Clemson and helped the lemur to his habitat. The lemur hissed in pain every time his foot hit the ground. The older puffin ended up having to carrying him and laid him on the hammock. The red lemur sighed and relaxed. He got a fantastic make-up date with Hans, then ruined it by twisting his ankle. Could this get any worse? He looked at Alfred and his heart sank, remembering his conversation with Hans earlier that day.

"So what did you and Hansel do while you were gone?" The older puffin asked coolly.

"Um…nothing really… just doing a favor for Savio and had lunch." The red lemur replied.

He wasn't going to tell him about their…activities. It wasn't time yet. And he didn't think he would want to know what his son was doing. Alfred nodded and leaned next to the tree. Hans jumped into the habitat, a first aid kit in his wings. He ran over to his lover, gently unwrapping the scrap of blanket off his foot and, as gently as he could, set the ankle back into place. Clemson howled in pain, practically falling off his hammock.

"Sorry Clemy, I didn't mean to hurt you." The flightless puffin replied as he wrapped his best friend's ankle up.

"I-It's fine…" the red lemur panted.

"I am the best puffin in the whole zoo!" Hans gloated after he was finished. "I would advise that you don't walk for a few weeks Clemy."

"Fantastic," the lemur groaned, settling in hammock.

"It could be worst,"

"Right…don't remind me."

Hans smiled and was about to give him a loving kiss, but stopped, remembering that his dad was there next to him. Instead he placed a wing on his hand.

"Don't worry Clemy. Like I said earlier, I will make sure that you get what you need!"

"Thanks Hans, you're the greatest bo-uh…best friend ever."

"I'm always there for you buddy," The puffin smiled.

* * *

**Clemson: It's terrible! *continues sobbing in hands* **

**Don't worry, I'll take to Ocean and see what she can do with her brother, or I'll fry him to a crisp. Whichever comes first.**

**Blowhole: *rolls eyes* Wonderful. **

**Clemson: It's horrible! *sobs louder* **

**Uh…*looks at readers* Review? **


End file.
